Fuyu no Hanabi
by Valuable Shicchi -Valshe
Summary: GinMatsu. apa yang dilakukan Rangiku untuk mencoba tegar atas kepergian Gin?


My first GinMatsu

Enjoyed

Tiap ngetik fiction selalu dengar lagu ini. Dan setelah di dengar-dengar sangat menyentuh juga lagunya. Dengerin ya… *promosi*

Disclaimer

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

Fuyu no Hanabi belongs to Kusa Koji

*

*

*

Fuyu no Hanabi

Anta wa itsudemo atashi yuki saki wo

Tsugezu ni kiesaru doushite? Sono toki dake sou omotteru

Anta no warui kuse Tama ni miseru hontou no emi

Atashi wo doushitai no?

You're always leaving before telling me

Where you are going why? Only that time you regard it

It's your bad habit occasionally you show your true smile

What am I?

Wanita berambut blonde itu hanya terdiam di sebuah ruangan tempat kerjanya. Sunyi. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Seorang kapten yang biasanya mengomelinya sedang melaksanakan misinya. Senyap. Wanita yang biasanya yang menemaninya bercerita tidak ada. Hanya ada satu yang terkenang di dalam hatinya.

"Gin,"

Doko e yukitai? Nan ni naritai?

Aisareru koto ga kowai dake?

Mou chotto dake tsukamattotte mo yokatta no ni zannen ya

Shinjirannai . . .

Where do you want to go? What will you be?

Are you simply scared of loving?

Only a small bit more and you would have got me

I can't believe . . .

Hari itu adalah hari dimana musim dingin tiba. Seharusnya seluruh penduduk Seireitei maupun Rukongai sedang bergembira ria. Karena kapten divisi lima mereka yang baru, Kurosaki Ichigo telah mengenalkan para penduduk itu yang namanya perayaan kembang api setiap musim dingin.

"Rangiku-san, ohayou." Ucap seorang wanita bermata hazel itu. Matanya memancarkan kegembiraan. Namun yang disapa hanya tersenyum malas.

"Ohayou, Hinamori." Rangiku mencoba membalas salam Hinamori. Temannya yang menyadari kegelisahan dan perubahan sikap temannya itu mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik yukata miliknya.

"Sake, Rangiku-san." Ajak Hinamori. Rangiku melihat botol sake ukuran besar itu dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi. Tak lama kemudian, dia menggeleng.

"Doushite ne, Rangiku-san?" Hinamori mulai mendekati Rangiku dan meletakkan sakenya di atas meja.

"Iie, daijoubu desu." Katanya pelan. Hinamori hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah temannya.

"Rangiku-san pasti merindukan Ichimaru-taichou kan?" tebak Hinamori. Rangiku hanya menunduk malu kemudian mengangguk. Hinamori yang mengetahui persis kejadian itu, menghela nafas.

"Rangiku-san. Bukan salahmu untuk merindukan Ichimaru-taichou. Tapi kau harus mengingat posisi dia sekarang. Dia adalah satu dari tiga para kapten yang telah berkhianat kepada Seireitei.

"Gomen ne, Hinamori." Kata Rangiku.

BOKU to auta hi ga KIMI no tanjoubi ya

Shirankattan yattara ee yaro? Sou iu toko kirai na no yo

Anta no warui kuse

Nakeru hodo ni hibiku kotoba

Maru de fuyu no hanabi

When you met me that day was you're birthday

Is it okay that I didn't know that, isn't it? That part of you I loathe

It's your bad habit

The words that echo make me crazy

Just like Winter Fireworks

Malam itu, tepat dimana malam perayaan festival kembang api. Hitsugaya Toushiro dan para kapten lain telah kembali dari misinya. Rangiku yang sedari tadi mencoba menerima perkataan Hinamori hanya terdiam. Dia menyadarinya seratus persen bahwa Gin Ichimaru adalah penghianat. Walaupun dia kembali ke Seireitei mungkin tidak akan ada yang mempercayainya.

"Gin… Doushite?"

Tanpa kata-kata lagi dia mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ingin rasanya dia melihat kembang api malam ini. Apalagi perayaan ini pertama kalinya di Seireitei. Pasti sangat ramai orang kesana.

"Rangiku-san. Kau lama sekali," kata Hinamori yang sudah siap dengan kimono bercorak merah muda bergambar sakura gugur.

"Hai, chotto matekudasai yo, Hinamori," Rangiku berteriak dari kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian, dia keluar juga.

"Ayo kita pergi. Aku takut jika perayaan itu semakin ramai," kata Hinamori.

Doko e yukitai? Nan ni naritai?

Sute neko hiroi mata sutete

Kakaerarenakya kakaenakerya ii Itsudemo owari wa Gomen na

Baka mitai

Where do you want to go? What will you be?

An abandoned cat picked up again to be abandoned

Let it be if you're not held in the end I'm sorry

I'm seemingly a fool

DUARRRR

"Kirei…" Hinamori melihat kembang api yang sangat besar dengan warna yang beragam pula. Di sampingnya ada Hitsugaya Toushiro yang melihatnya juga. Hanya saja, dia tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi kekagumannya. Karena satu-satunya yang dia kagumi hanya gadis yang ada di depannya.

"Hanabi…kirei…" kata Rangiku sambil melihat kembang api yang terus mempertunjukkan keindahannya kepada penghuni Seireitei itu.

"Gin… bisakah kau melihat hal seindah ini sekarang? Apakah aku bisa melihat hanabi ini bersamamu suatu hari nanti?" ungkapnnya dalam hati sambil menatap kembang api yang masih mempertunjukkan keindahannya.

"Gin… Gin… Gin…"

Doko e yukitai? Nan ni naritai?

Aisareru koto ga kowai dake?

Mou chotto dake tsukamattotte mo yokatta no ni zannen ya

Naoranai no ne Fuyu no hanabi

Fuyu no hanabi Fuyu no hanabi

Where do you want to go? What will you be?

Are you simply scared of loving?

Only a small bit more and you would have got me

No cure, like winter fireworks

Winter fireworks winter fireworks

Senyuman kini sudah terukir di bibirnya. Dengan mata yang masih mengarah ke arah kembang api, bibir itu menunjukkan sebuah senyuman. Dengan melihat kembang api itu di musim dingin ini mungkin bisa membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Rangiku-san… yokatta." Hinamori yang melihatnya dari jarak yang cukup jauh bernafas lega. Temannya yang terkena demam rindu akhirnya bisa mengatasinya.

"Gin… arigato. Berkat dirimu aku bisa mengarungi hidup sampai sekarang walaupun kau seperti tidak memperdulikanku. Aku hanya berharap ketika kita berjumpa lagi, keadaan akan berubah." Rangiku mengucapkannya dalam hati sambil memegang dadanya. Berharap sebuah doa yang dapat terkabul.

``````End of Fuyu no Hanabi`````

Special thanks for my new brother Andika Elric, Hicchi dan Hikari Kira, Yuki fuyuno, Chaterine Atmajaya a.k.a Yumi, Hikari-neesan, akademi divisi 5, temen skul, temen Fan fiction, temen FB, dll, dsb, etc.


End file.
